


Loki: The Liesmith

by Kiriyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Is Good, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Thor Post-credits - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyo/pseuds/Kiriyo
Summary: Quizá haya tomado algunas malas decisiones, quizá su vida se haya torcido y torcido de maneras que no anticipó.Pero cuando se paró, con los pies firmes y la sola idea de proteger, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.Lo correcto no siempre tiene los mejores resultados para él.





	Loki: The Liesmith

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Suspiró. Contrayéndose imperceptiblemente por el dolor, _o algo más._

Porque lo detestaba. Detestaba al tonto rubio que tenía por hermano, que no podía ver más allá de sí mismo, que no podía controlar su furia, conduciéndolo a catástrofes por las que, en realidad, nunca fue castigado.

Y aun así era digno. Porque lo admiraba. Admiraba al bruto que era su hermano, siempre lo había hecho. Tal vez era su destreza en el campo de batalla o cómo se paraba con los pies firmes, como el rey que estaba destinado a ser, antes de decir algo, aunque fuese estúpido… o sólo era por cómo lo veía a los ojos, con honestidad y le decía _hermano._

Porque se sentía seguro con él, pero más débil que nunca.

Y quería estar con él, tanto como deseaba alejarse.

(Quizá y sólo quizá, mentía a sí mismo).

Lo hacía porque lo había traicionado más de una vez, sin conseguir que lo odiara… todo sería más sencillo así. Porque era un secreto a voces que Thor quería desesperadamente volver a confiar en él.

Por todo eso, tal vez más, Loki había cojeado desde los escombros cuando vio al Titán que lo había dominado antes sujetar a su hermano, sin dudar en llamar su atención. Brillante y azul entre sus manos.

Lo hacía porque lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba, por eso se paró con los pies firmes frente a Thanos y estirando el brazo para entregarle aquello que le debía, lo activó para llevárselo con él, sólo para ganar más tiempo.

Quizá sólo lo odiaba un poco, se dijo cuando volteó a ver a Thor, con una sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. O en absoluto, pensó cuando su hermano se levantó a tientas gritando su nombre, pese a estar al borde de la inconsciencia.

Porque detestaba no odiarlo.

Y odiaba amarlo como siempre lo había hecho.


End file.
